Many passenger vehicles now incorporate an integrated communication system. A Vehicle Communication Unit (VCU) used in conjunction with a Wide Area Network (WAN) such as a cellular telephone network or a satellite communication system allows for a variety of fee-based subscription services to be provided in a mobile environment. The VCU is typically a vehicle telematics device including a cellular radio, satellite transceiver and/or global positioning capabilities. Communication through a carrier service may be initiated at the VCU at turn-on or through manual or voice command phone number entry. Typically, a radio communication link is established between the VCU and a Wide Area Network (WAN), using a node of the WAN in the vicinity of the VCU. In addition to enabling telecommunication services, a VCU may be configured to receive various types of data from a service provider. In some implementations, a VCU is also configured to provide various vehicle system information data to the service provider from the vehicle such as through a so-called vehicle data upload (VDU) operation. Such vehicle system information typically includes data such as service codes and error codes, for example. Subscription service providers generally offer bundled services to a user of an integrated vehicle communication system. In operation, a telematics service provider has limited access to real time vehicle information such as error codes generated by components on the vehicle bus.
There may be several different parties interested in accessing vehicle information and subscriber service data during the term of a service subscription. For instance, a consumer, product engineer, service representative or fleet manager may be interested in various types of unrelated customer and vehicle related data for one or more vehicles enrolled in the subscriber service. Presently, customer, subscription related, and vehicle related information is provided to a service provider at the inception of subscription through a dealer or service provider agent. Generally, such information such as the make and model of the subscriber vehicle, subscription service options and subscriber identification data is provided through a dealer network computer system, through interaction with telematics service providers and call center advisors, or through paperwork delivered to the service provider by the dealer.
At present there are no systems and methodologies for compiling, collating and presenting all vehicle-related data such as data collected from a VCU, subscription service data, vehicle make and model information and the like. Furthermore, there is presently no way for parties having an interest in different types of vehicle subscription telematics services data to be presented with the data in a form that is targeted to their area of specific interest or concern.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method and system for managing vehicle data that would overcome these and other disadvantages.